


Through My Walls

by Glowbug



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AMV, Found Family, Gen, I mean if you absolutely love Layton/Emmy then whatever, NO IT IS NOT SHIPPING, and it doesn't need to be, angsty, but to me it's not, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: I heard "Arms" by Christina Perri on the radio at work, immediately thought of Emmy and my longfic, and ended up making a video tale of family lost and found.





	Through My Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323970) by Christina Perri. 
  * Inspired by [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761791) by [Glowbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug). 




End file.
